Riley's Choice
by writerofthewind
Summary: Lucas finally made his decision on which girl he wants to be with. Like the girls already knew, they both would end up hurt somehow. It's just Riley never thought in a million years that she would have a second choice either, especially with a guy completely different from Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Riley's Choice**

 **Summary**

Lucas finally made his decision on which girl he wants to be with. Like the girls already knew, they both would end up hurt somehow. It's just Riley never thought in a million years that she would have a second choice either, especially with a guy completely different from Lucas.

"Hey", Lucas said as he sits next to Riley on the bay window.

"Hi", Riley replied.

She knew why he was here; she already knew what he was going to say. That he didn't choose her, he chose her best friend. He was with Maya now. She knew because she saw them together at the dance last night

Flashback*

" _The dance was just coming to an end. The theme of dance was a night in Hawaii, everyone was wearing grass skirts and flower shirts, to flower crowns and flower necklaces. Somehow, during the middle of the dance she and Maya got separated. She didn't worry about it much because it always happened; their school is big and even more crowded._

 _She continued dancing with all her friends and ignored the absence, until it was ten minutes late. It was about 9:45 and the dance closed in fifteen minutes. After Looking for the past five minute, she decided to get some fresh air and leave out the gym._

 _She was walking down the stairs to get to the main entrance, when she saw them in the hole. It was their first test of their friendship, in high school; and poor Riley thought they weren't going to make it, when she saw them down their she was surprised, Lucas hated the hole. Lucas and Maya were whispering and Riley had to move closer to hear what was actually going on._

" _Maya I'm not as confused as I was; I know that in this moment I want you. You were the only girl that I couldn't take my eyes off.", said Lucas_

 _Lucas I can't do this to Riley, she's my best friend. She means the world to me, and she deserves this not me, she deserves a great guy like you, said the very conflicted Maya._

 _He looked down and stared into her deep blue eyes, in that moment Lucas knew that he had feelings for Riley. He knew that starting a relationship with Maya could ruin all of their friendships, but as he stared into her bright eyes, he had to kiss her._

 _Lucas licked his lips and before she can say anything else, or before someone ruins their moment he kissed her. Maya knew it was wrong, she knew that she is betraying the only person who stood by her; but the kiss was everything to her._

 _It reminded her of when she and Riley were little and Topanga would read them fairytales about the Princess finally, finding her she that child hood dream, she broke the kiss. She looked up to Lucas and saw his confusion. While, Riley looked down, with tears in her eyes, and anger in her heart._

 _Flashback ended*_

Even thinking about it made Riley want to burst into tears. Finally breaking out of RileyTown, she realized that Lucas was there, being as quiet as she was. Him being Lucas was trying to tell one of his best friends that he didn't lover her like he thought.

Riley being Riley knew that he was trying to trying to break it to her. Riley couldn't bear hearing it from his mouth, decided to tell him she knew." Lucas, I know about you and Maya."

"How could you know about that?" a confused Lucas said.

Riley went to get her school bag, and replied, "I saw you guys kiss at the dance."

Lucas followed her and apologized like the gentleman he was, "I'm sorry Riley; I never wanted you to get hurt."

Trying to hold back the anger and tears that was on the verge to come out, Riley did the only thing she could, pretend. She felt like the biggest loser in the world, but the last thing she wanted was him to think that.

"I'm not hurt Lucas, I'm actually happy for you guys."

Lucas was surprised, "Really?"

"Yea, I only want you guys to be happy", a lying Riley pushed out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Riley; You're the best, Lucas said excitedly. He then hugs her tightly and kissed her cheek, then raced to tell his scared girlfriend.

When Riley knew he was gone she fell on her knees and sobbed. Topanga being the great mother she was knew something was up with her daughter, from the moment she picked her and Maya up from the dance last night. She decided to check on her daughter before school.

As she walked in she saw her little girl crying on the floor. She rushed to see, what was wrong with her baby. Riley just lied on her mom.

"What's wrong sweetheart?'

Riley was silent for the longest time, until she told her mom, "Everything"

That's when Topanga decided to drive Riley to school, and in the car Riley told her mom everything from the dance to this morning with Lucas.

"Well sweetie, you're hurt, but I know Maya and she's probably hurting too!"

"Why, would she be hurting, she got the guy?" asked an emotional Riley.

"Because she's your best friend and would never want to hurt you, Topanga said trying to focus on driving, "And, Riley you need to realize you don't need Lucas because there are a ton of other guys who would want Riley Matthews."

Then they were in the school parking lot, Riley knew her mom was right, but there nothing like Lucas. And, most of them couldn't ever equal to him or be better than him.

"On last thing sweetie, be there for Maya don't let a guy come between you're friendship."

Then Riley walked into school to see Lucas arm around Maya. She took what her mother said in heath and decided to just be there for Maya.

Riley waved to Maya and Lucas with a big smile, and they waved back with the same smile. Except maybe a little jollier than hers, which most would agree to be impossible.

Riley then began to walk over to them, when she was almost to her friends; she was bumped into the ground. Riley looked up to see the most beautiful human being she ever met. He had the most beautiful eyes and an amazing smile.

"Hi, are you okay?" the mysterious boy said.

Riley was lost for words, her mind was everywhere, how to talk to him, without embarrassing herself.

"I'm grivne", she said

Realizing what she said Riley color dropped, how can should do this to herself.

"Okay, well my name's Jace. Jace Jacobs."

Author's note

Hi, I'm so glad you were able to check out my story. I'm a huge fan of GMW and I really had this idea in my head since like forever. I'm really confused on how to describe this story like is it Rucas or Lucaya, who knows. I like both Lucaya and Rucas, but I lean more towards Rucas. I already have a clear idea, how I want the story to go. It's just I don't know who to give the happy ending to. Also Jace Jacobs will be played by Jace Norman, the guy from the Nick show Henry danger. When I imagined how I wanted the story to go, for some reason I felt like he was the best fit for Riley. I couldn't come up with a different first name for him because Jace really fits him, lol. If you have any tips or ideas, please speak up, I really like feedback. It means someone is actually reads my writing. If there is mistakes I don't have a BETA, so if you want to be that for me Inbox me.

Thanks, writer of the wind


	2. Everything has Changed

Riley's Choice

Chapter 2:Everything has changed

Jace pov:

As I looked at the girl in front of me; I'm astonished at her beauty. Getting to homeroom was erased from my mind completely. All I wanted to do was stare into her doe brown eyes five seconds longer. She was like no other girl I ever met, and all I knew was I needed to know her.

"I'm so stupid, I repeated my name twice." I said shamefully.

"You think your stupid, I mixed up my words.", the beautiful mystery girl replied.

As I looked at her, I knew that I had to play this cool and try to not make myself look like an entire fool. "Well, I guess our stupidity level is even then" I then realized what is said, "Not saying you're stupid or anything."

Good job, Jace , now she will hate you forever. But, then she smiles bright and says, "It's fine."

"And what's your name, so I can remember the dashing brunette; who knocked me down on my first day at Abagail Adams High School. "Riley", she said.

And before I knew it she was being dragged away by a short brunette with glasses on her face.

* * *

Riley pov:

"Hey Smackle what are you doing? "I said, surprised at being dragged from the hot guy.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and stated," Getting you away from trouble, and guys that look like that are trouble."

Then Maya came running in our direction, " Hey Riles what happened down there", she spoke out of breath, from running towards us.

"Smackle , Smackle is what happened ; she ruined the best thing ever", I spoke vastly.

"What happened" , Maya asked.

"She was talking to bad news", Smackle replied.

"That guy was cute I think you should totally give It a try Riles.", Maya said not surprising me.

Now, that Maya is with Lucas, she wants me to get him off my mind quickly. For selfless and selfish reasons, because I know she would never want to actually want to hurt me. And, I honestly understand that, but I never would say that to her face .

"Maybe I will", I reply, "If I ever see him again."

"Peaches, what if I never see him again." I asked Maya.

"Then it was meant to be that way Riley", Lucas says. "And, he looks like trouble", he continues.

"That's exactly **what** I said, but she didn't listen." Smackle says.

I ignore them then walk to my last class of the day, my father's class.

"Don't worry Riley, you're dream guy can walk through the door at any second." Zay says as we sit down. Then like fate he walks through the door, right as the bell rings." I'm the new student", he says all deep and amazingly.

"Oh, can I see your schedule", my dad asks, "Because they didn't say I was going to have another student."

He then runs his hand through his hair and gives my father his schedule. As my dad reads the schedule, he looks around the room and our eyes meet. Staring into each other eyes, I can feel this instant connection. Like, we've met before; like we know everything about each other. He then gives me a slight smile and turn back to my dad.

"It says your sophomore on your schedule; but this is a freshman class.", my dad asks.

"I'm originally from Florida Sir, and we didn't have this class my freshman year, so I have to take it here."

"Well, then take a seat." My dad says.

I watch him sit next to me. "Nice to see you again, Riley." He whispers and smiles at me and say.

"Nice to see you to Jace", I reply to his comment.

Oh my gosh I can't believe we are on first name bases.

We then listen to my dad teach, I tried to pay attention, but my eyes kept wandering to his seat. More than once our eyes met. And, each time our eyes met I had a weird feeling. I don't know like we are meant to be.

Soon, the bell ranged and before I knew it, he stopped me." Hey Riley I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me, like on a date?" he asked

I stood there shocked, what to do, what to say. He was really cute, but we don't really know each other. I then looked behind me and saw Maya and Lucas leaving the classroom hands interlocked with each other.

"I know what you're going to say we don't know each other like that, but I want to know you Riley, Jace spoke quickly, "Maybe we can have like a pre-date, you pick the place, and the terms."

I thought about everything how I just found out that Lucas doesn't like me like I like him. I thought about how we just met today, and I thought about how my friends feel about him. But, then I thought about our connection how amazing it is and how real it is. Then I thought about how I think to much and I need to throw caution to the wind.

"Yes, Jace I would love to go on a Pre-date and an actual date with you." I reply

He then asks me to name the place. I knew that there is only one place we could go. "Have you ever heard of Topanga's?"

* * *

Here I sat with all of my best friends. I was nervous I asked Jace to join us all for studying at my mom's bakery. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to know him and for my friends to. I told everyone of the idea and Lucas, Smackle ,and Farkle had their minds set on how it was a bad idea.

But, Zay and Maya told them to give them a chance; and they did. We sat for two hours and then it was time for everyone to go home. I stayed around 10:00 he finally came. "You're late", I said.

"I'm so sorry Riley, my car broke down and I had to call a tow truck. Then I had to call my sister to come bring me down here, by the time I was done' it was late. I decided to still walk in because I still saw the light on." He said.

I looked into his eyes and they dripped with sincerity." Fine, but it's late and my mom is going to be shutting this place down anytime now." I reply disappointed.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me Riley", he asks full of hope.

I think about the time and how my mom is coming. Then I think about how I don't know him and its dark outside.

"I can't, it's too late", I say

"Okay what about we sit outside and just get to know each other."

"I don't know Jace."

"At least, until your mom comes."

"Fine", I say and we sit in the chair on the patio.

And that's what we did, we talked about everything.

We talked about the stars, we talked about school, and he told me what his favorite food is. I told him about my family and about RileyTown. I told him about Maya and Lucas. I told him how it made me felt. I told him everything about me.

When I talked to him it was like we knew each other our whole life. We just couldn't stop, he told me the funniest jokes, I've ever heard. I actually laughed. Like, snorted laughed, and I was so embarrassed. Until he did the same thing, after hearing me snort.

Shortly after my mom came pick me up, he walked us both to her car. Then he walked to his sister car, he made her stay outside while we talked.

When we got home I went in my room and laid in my bed. I think I'm in love, already.

Author's note:

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was really busy. Then I like to write a chapter, before I type it. I hope you like my story and I'm falling in love with Riley and Jace relationship. Ideas are always popping in my head. Also looking for a BETA if anyone's interested.


	3. It gets harder

Maya pov:

I sat in my bedroom, another good morning text from Lucas. It feels good having someone care for me and want to protect me. My whole life I only had room for two people: Riley and my mom. Now I can add one more person.

When I'm with Lucas I guess I feel what I missed out with my dad. A man to love me no matter what I do, and that's what I fell with Lucas.

The only bad thing about being with Lucas is Riley.

I love her she's my best friend, she's everything to me. If I didn't have Riley balancing me out, who knows who I'd be? It's just I love Lucas and I want to be with him.

I thought it was going to be fine, when that Jace guy came around, but then he didn't show up to Topanga's, jerk.

I just wish there was a way that I can have my cake and eat it too!

Soon as I' m almost ready to go to school, I get a text from Lucas.

" _Babes, do you want to finally go on our first official date."_

Of course, I replied, "Yes:"

He then texted back," Meet me at Sake Bar Hagi, your favorite Sushi place.

I then realized how good I had it, but then it was all over when I realized how terrible Riley's morning was going.

* * *

Riley pov:

This morning was the best morning like ever. I woke up at 6:00 in the morning after spending hours talking to Jace last night at Topanga's and in my room, on the phone.

We decided that instead of me riding the subway or me driving with my mom; that he would give me a ride on his motorcycle.

I ran to the kitchen, "Hello, glorious family?", I say.

"It's a bright beautiful day and.." before I can say more there was a knock at the door.

I soon seen my dad going to open the door; I ran to get to the door, but I was too late.

"Um, hi ", a nervous Jace , with a bouquet of roses said.

"Hi Jace", a confused dad said.

* * *

Maya pov;

After getting ready for school I arrived at the Matthews resident. I knocked on the bay window to see it was closed and locked. I then decided to go through the front door. And, when I walked in I noticed my spot was already taken, by another blonde.

Except, this blonde is a guy.

He is sitting in my chair, next to Riley. I then realize that everyone is staring at me.'Hi, Matthews family, and Jerk."

"What are you talking about Maya, Jace is my new buddy," Mr. Matthews said.

"Uhh you do know this guy is trying to date your daughter?" I say surprised.

"Yea Maya but he makes fudge, and tells really good jokes." Matthews say.

I then stood there not being able to handle, what's going on. How did Riley forgive him so fast? Did she just forget what he done to her? "Riles, so you're just going to let go, him standing us up last night." I say not hiding my disgust.

"He didn't stand me up Maya, he was late and can we not talk about this right now.", Riley says with an not so Riley attitude.

Then Jace begins to try to talk to me," Look, Maya, I feel like we got off to a bad start, and I really feel like we should start over." He says

But I quickly deny, "No, thanks, first impressions are best impressions."

Before he can reply, Riley quickly said, "Bay window now."

"What Riley", I say.

"Why do you continuously try to ruin things for Me.", Riley says.

"I'm trying to save you from yourself", I reply.

"I do not to be save from myself"

"Yes, Yes, you do", I reply

"I finally get it", she says.

"You get what Riley", I ask.

"You want my life, you want my family, and you want to be me. Well, news flash Maya you aren't me, and you'll never be me."

"That's not true, Riley" I say tears escaping my eyes.

"You hate Lucas, and then you decide that you want him, and then take him away from me. That hurts because I loved him that was until he chose you over me. Then, I try to get over it, I meet this new guy and he's nice and sweet and you try to ruin that for me. Because I guess you wanted him too!" she said spitting out the venom in her words.

I feel the tears on my check and I bow my head down. I didn't mean to upset her.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore" she says.

"I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean to do what I did down stairs with Jace."

I then see tears rolling down her eyes," what you did with Jace were nothing. I don't care about that, but what you did with Lucas that hurts. You left me at the dance to go have some lovers rendezvous, then you sent him to come break the news to me." She spits out.

She then turn around and right before she closes the door she says" it haunted me how, someone who is supposed to be my sister, could embarrass me, and hurt me like that"

Then the door closed and I lost everything the most important thing. My best friend.

* * *

Riley's pov:

"Which one look the best", I ask my mom.

It's been only 9 hours 28 minutes, and 55 seconds since I yelled and Maya. And, I already miss her. I regret what I did, I guess I just was still upset about the Lucas thing.

"I think the red one, brings out your beauty even more, sweetheart.", she replies.

"Thanks, I just want to look good on this date.", I say shyly

"And, you will, but we should talk about you and Maya", mo mom tells me.

"I know mom , and I will talk to her before I go on my date tonight, with Jace.", I quickly reply.

" Good job honey, now let's go pay for this dress."

* * *

I look inside Maya's window and knock on the pane of the window. I wait until I see a Maya with a beautiful French terry skater dress. She must be going on her date with Lucas." How can I help you Riley", she said annoyed.

"Or, do you think I'm about to go still Jace from you too."

"No, peaches, I came to apologize, today's been the hardest day of my life. Mainly, because you weren't beside me, it was hard."

I then see her demeanor drop.

"I'm sorry too, Riles.", she says.

I then go in to hug her, but then she stops me.

"But, I think I need a break from our friendship." , she says.

"But, why?"

"I need this time to be myself, to figure out who I really am.I'm not going to have you my whole life and I need to learn who I am without you."

Tears stream down my face and I realized that I messed up.

* * *

Later that night

Riley's pov

I sat in Jace's car we just came from a dinner and a movie and we were going home. We stopped to get gas and while he pumped the gas into the car, I thought about how my friendship with Maya was over.

As soon as Jace came in the car, I wiped my tears.

"Was our date that bad, that your crying.", he says jokingly.

"No, it's just I'm thinking about Maya, and how are friendship is completely over."

"Riley, look you and Maya would be completely un normal if you didn't fight, at least once in your life. But , I can tell you guys are to close not to makeup", he says thought ful.

"Thank you, I think I needed to hear that.", I say truly thankful.

"But I'm also a little jealous of Maya", he says.

" Why?", I reply back.

"Because she has the most honest, kindest, goofiest, best friend ever, and I wish I could have somebody like that in my life.", he says.

I look at him and I leaned in to kiss him, but he then just turn his head. Leaving me to kiss him on his cheek. Then he begins to drive me home.

I then wonder why won't he let me kiss him.

Authors note:

Thanks for all the reviews. And i hope you guys enjoyed. Hoping to triple update today.


	4. New chances

Riley's pov:

It's been a month, since my first date with Jace and break up from Maya. And, it has been the hardest time of my life. Yet it's been blissful.

Jace has been sweetest guy, ever. Not boyfriend and I'm curious why, he hasn't asked me out yet. And, it is really hard to wonder why, without a best friend for commentary.

School was okay when Jace was around because we would sit together at lunch and we would talk whenever we could. But, as the weeks passed, Jace joined the football team, baseball team ,and track. Leaving me alone most of the time because he was always practicing.

I was impeccably lonely, at home and school. Of course, Jace knowing how lonely I was tried to make up for not spending much time with me at school, by spending time with me after school.

So life was bad, but not that bad.

The hardest part was that neither Farkle, Smackle, Zay,or Lucas talked to me either. They promised that it wouldn't get in the way, but it did.

So, here I Riley Matthews stood in the mirror getting ready for a date with Jace. Tonight's date was a surprise and I was going crazy.

Jace said it was a special date, and he was going to introduce me to his new friends.

As I was adding the finishing touch to my outfit, I looked at myself in the mirror.I wore a burgundy crop top, with cropped shorts. I had a black choker necklace. My hair in a bouncy ponytail, trying to dress as simple as possible. I would usually wear something more out there, but Jace said to dress really simple.

I walked into the living room to see Jace with my dad watching the baseball game. He then sees me and gives me the brightest smile in the world. "Riley you look amazing, like always", he says.

"You don't look to bad yourself", I reply blushing.

He then grabs my hand and walks me out the house saying goodbye to my parents; promising to have me back home before my curfew.

As we arrived, I realized we were at an amusement park. Me being me, freaked out; because I loved amusement parks. It was kind of me and Maya's thing. But, of course I didn't tell Jace that, what a mood killer.

Jace opened my door and we walked to the Cyclone Café. There I see four beautiful girls, that I knew I could never hold a candle to, and three guys who handsomeness made me super uncomfortable. We then reached the large group of people. Jace then speak to them, "Hey guys this is Riley, and Riley these are my friends."

Looking at them, I was ready for them not to accept me, but they did the complete opposite. The brunette with medium length hair and brown doe eyes that rivaled mine, hugged me and said, "Hi, I'm Kalani."

She wore a simple gun and roses shirt , with cropped shorts; and had on a black choker like mine. Even though her clothes were simple she was still beautiful. And, it made me jealous that Jace was hanging out with girls like her, maybe that's why he asked me out yet, I thought.

After her hug, another girl named Maddie hugged me. She was also a brunette, except her hair was lighter than Kalani's, or mine. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and they were big and blue. She then said, "You are so pretty, why Jace kept you from us, for so long."

I blushed and tried to keep my response cool," I don't know why, but you guys are so pretty too."

Then she moved out the way, and the next girl hugged me and I felt so welcomed. "My name is Nia, and it so nice to meet you." she said.

"It's so nice to meet you too.", I reply.

I look at the next girl and she ignores me. She breathes hard and then says, "I'm going to go get some cotton candy".

Everyone else just roll their eyes at her. "That's Kendall; she's naturally bitchy like that." Kalani says.

"But, once you get to know her, you will love her.", Maddie says.

Jace then decides to talk,"Well since the girls took up so much time to talk, I'll introduce the guys".

He points to a tall blonde, that's Tyler. He points to a average height red head, and then a gorgeous blue eyed brunette, that's Hunter.

After the introductions, we all had fun, when on every ride we seen. As it was getting later, Jace decided to take me on the Ferris wheel. As we rode to the top, he started talking." Riley, look I like you, like really like you and I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?", he asks, I could her the nervousness in his voice.

I then take his face and kiss him. " Yes, Jace "

* * *

After Jace asked me out me and the girls, decided to just walk by ourselves." So you're sure you go to Abagail Adams High School?", an unsure Kalani asked.

"Yea,I'm just a freshman", I reply.

As we continued walking, I seen five people, I never thought about seeing.

There was Lucas, Maya,Farckle, Smackle, and Zay; at the ticket booth.

They didn't notice me, and I was trying to stay hidden. The last thing I wanted was to be humiliated infront of my upperclassmen friends. And, just as we were about to pass, I hear Zay call my name. " Riley, come see."

* * *

Maya pov:

I honestly didn't know what was more worst.. Seeing your best friend replace you so fast, with upperclassmen friends; or running into your best friend with these new "Best friends" and nowhere to hide.

"So, Riley, who's your new hot friends", a nervous Zay said.

"Uhh this is Kalani, Maddie, Nia ,and Kendall, they are sophomores and Juniors.", Riley replied.

I couldn't believe that she was hanging out with upperclassmen, without me. I look at Riley and I see her looking at Lizzy. " Maya who's your new friend?", a jealous Riley speaks.

" This is Lizzy, we meet in Art class; she's an amazing artist and we have so much in common.", I say trying to rile her up.

I love Riley it's true, she's my best , I wanted her to feel the pain, that I felt.

"That's so cool, well I'll talk to you guys later.",she says. And, just like that her and her new friends were gone.

"Good job, Maya, now Riley's gone." Farkle said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little jealous.", I reply shamefully.

"Well, know we know we've been replaced for sure.", smackle replies.

"Yea, and we need Riley, to balance us out.", Zay says truthfully.

"Guys, stop being so mean to Maya, pushing Riley away is all of our faults, we did this", Lucas defended

Oh Lucas being my hero again, making me feel better about things. If it wasn't for him, my life would be completely complicated. He just makes it a little better.

But, then again I realize that he is the reason why I lost my best friend. I wish she was here beside me, I wish it wasn't like this.

I wish I would've chose her over Lucas.

I really do, because even though I have him; I feel like a piece of me is missing. And, anyways I feel like we are just growing apart. And, I believe it all starts and ends with riley.

* * *

1 month later

Riley's pov

I sat in my room making sure everything is prepared. Kalani and the girls are coming over and I'm quite nervous. This would be my first sleepover, that Maya hasn't been too. Of course, since I met the girls I've been to Kalani's, Maddie's, and Nia's houses.

I haven't been to Kendall's because for some reason she doesn't like me.

But, anyways it's now my turn for the sleepover. As I was about to stress more about the sleepover, my phone started to ring. I pick it up to hear my favorite voice lately. " Hey babe, stressing still", a sleepy Jace spoke.

Ever since Jace and I got together, life's been blissful and I've been happy. He introduced me to Kalani and the girls,and he helped me move on from the fight with Maya. It's hard seeing her move straight past me in the halls.

But, with the girls by my side for the most of the day, I'm empowered, but depressed. Jace and I have been on many dates, he tries to bring me somewhere every time he gets from practice. But my favorite place is the beach.

We just sit there and talk all night, but we never get personal. This bugs me so much; because I just want to know everything about him.

As I think, I hear him speak through the phone, "Hello, babe are you there."

"Oh, yea, I'm completely stressed. I just want them to like me."

"Riley, they already do, they hang out with you every day." he replies

"But, I just want them to like me more, and if my house is not perfect, then they can begin to hate me.", I rant.

"And, this is why I love you", I hear him say.

And before we can continue the conversation the doorbell rings and I have to go. I reply with a quick goodbye and try to push it to the back of my head.

I look at the wall clock that hangs by the door and see that it's 6:30, the girls are early, there supposed to be her at 7:00.

I open the door to see my uncle Shawn, Ms. Hart, and Maya.

* * *

Riley pov continued:

The girls , Maya, and I sat laughing talking about our most embarrassing moments, to first kisses. At first, when my dad asked Maya if she wanted hang with me and my friends , while Auggie my parents ,and Maya parents eat dinner at Topanga's, I knew something was up.

Of course, I liked it because it was my chance to fix the friendship, without any of our friends being there, like Lucas to mess it up. But, I was scared what if my new friends didn't like Maya, or Maya didn't like them. It's just my new friends are so rainbows and sunshine, like me. While, Maya isn't so rainbows and sunshine.

That was all proven wrong, as we sat there laughing ojur butts off. "So, Riley who was your best kiss", Maddie says, face red from laughing.

"Jace, of course", I say, while eating my Twizzlers.

"Wait, you and Jace are a thing", Maya asked me confused.

Before I can answer Nia says, "Yea they are like the schools it couple."

Kendall then say," I wouldn't say it's that serious."

Everyone just look at her and roll their eyes and she just shrug her shoulders. I then decide that I should put her in her place, "jace told me he loved me."

All the girls start squealing and jumping up and down, while Kendall sits bitter.

"Do you think he will ask you to Homecoming", Nia says, after the squealing match.

"Duh, he said he loved her", Kalani says.

The conversation twist and turn as the girls go on and on. But, I just sit there wondering will he ask me, and will I say yes. Because, as much as I want to I'm not over Lucas. Doesn't matter how hard I try. I can't get over him.

* * *

Author's note;

So I wanted to make this longer, but it's been so long decided to just do two updates. It 12 a.m. right now and I'm exhausted so the next chapter will be started ,but finished and uploaded later th other news, I wanted to bring my favorite show ever into this. I love dance mom, so I decided to associate some of the stars in my story.

I wanted to give Maya and Riley a break to become themselves. Learn the world without each other for a while, and now they have, and I believe their friendship will be stronger for it. I also like these new characters, but that Kendall though. I love Kendall on dance moms, but we needed a bad guy.

Next chapter; look for Homecoming proposals and everything homecoming.

Also,I decide that this story won't be long, but I will have a sequel.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
